My Dear Kaichou
by Subaru Abe
Summary: Karena masalah keluarga, Naruto yang seorang laki-laki manis bertampang uke haruslah bersekolah di sekolah khusus pria, KHS. Sekolah seperti sarang penyamun dimasuki Naruto? Bagaimana kisahnya ya? Warn : Sho-ai!


Summary : Karena masalah keluarga, Naruto yang seorang laki-laki manis bertampang uke haruslah bersekolah di sekolah khusus pria, KHS. Sekolah seperti sarang penyamun dimasuki Naruto? Bagaimana kisahnya ya?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rated : T

Warning : AU, BL, gaje, OOC, typos, alur kecepetan, deskripsi tidak memuaskan.

Don't like? Must try read!

My Dear Kaicho by Subaru Abe

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Naruto POV

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, karena masalah keluarga, aku haruslah pindah ke sekolah swasta Konoha High School. Tetapi ternyata yang menunggu ku disana…

Normal POV

PRAAAANG!

Terdengar suara kaca yang pecah karena sesuatu. Upss, bukan, bukan karena sesuatu, tapi lebih tepatnya karena seseorang. Ya seorang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh tegap dan tinggi, rambut emo melawan gravitasi, berwarna hitam sehitam mata onyx-nya, kulit putih pucat, dan wajah yang terlihat datar tapi tak mengurangi ketampanan dirinya.

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang laki-laki bertato segitiga terbalik yang terlihat sangat enerjik, Inuzuka Kiba namanya.

"Sasuke, apalagi yang kau perbuat?" Tanya teman yang ada di sampingnya dengan wajah datar, si rambut merah, Sabaku Gaara.

"Hmnn, pasti berantem dengan senpai lagi ya?" sambung laki-laki berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi menampakkan senyumnya, Danzo Sai.

"Hn" balas laki-laki yang ditanya itu.

Kemudian dari arah jendela, masuklah segerombolan orang yang jika dilihat dari lambang kelasnya adalah murid kelas 3, lalu…

"Hei sialan! Kemari kau!" teriak salah satu murid yang terlihat garang sekali sambil menunjuk laki-laki berambut emo tersebut.

Ditolehkannya wajah tampan tersebut sambil menyisir rambut emo tersebut dengan jari-jari tangannya yang terlihat maskulin, kemudian didatanginya murid-murid yang sekitar lima orang itut. Lalu,

BRUKK BRAKK BRUKK PRANG DUAKK!

Hah~

Habislah sudah riwayat murid-murid yang berani menantang sang ketua dari kelas tersebut.

Ckck, poor senpai.

Dan setelah selesai menghajar murid-murid tersebut, laki-laki itu berjalan kearah bangkunya tanpa berkata apapun dan iris onyxnya hanya menatap dingin sekelilingnya yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto sedikit berdiri. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, bola mata sekelam malam itu terpaku pada sepasang bola mata safir yang dimiliki Naruto.

Sadar atau tidak, Naruto malah membalas tatapan yang sangat dingin tersebut dan diam terpaku melihat mata onyx yang dimiliki sang pemuda.

Lalu Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan…

"Sebaiknya kau pergi," ucapnya pada Naruto, singkat.

"Eh?"

"Wanita tak diperbolehkan disini" lanjutnya.

DOENGG!

BRAK!

Didorongnya Naruto menuju ke pintu keluar, dan ditutupnya pintu tersebut dengan tidak perperasaan, seorang murid baru yang super manis, baru saja diusir keluar dengan tidak elitnya.

'APA-APAAN INI!' batin Naruto, kesal.

Poor you Naruto, sudah jatuh ketimpa tangga.

~SASUNARU~

"Hahaha, sekolah kita ini memang terkenal dengan sekolah berandalan Naru-chan. Hah~ Pasti Sasuke telah melakukan sesuatu sehingga membuat murid kelas 3 marah" ucap sang guru berambut silver, Hatake Kakashi dengan santainya.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya, murid unik yang masuk dengan memecahkan kaca jendela. Uchiha Sasuke, ketua dari kelas ini. Sepertinya dia sedang berselisih dengan Pein, yankee sekolah ini" lanjutnya sambil membaca buku yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Ya-ya-yankee?!" Tanya Naruto kaget sambil membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Yup! Seru sekali kan~" ucap sang wali kelas dengan wajah tampannya.

"Seru dari mana! Ini mengerikan sensei! Mengapa tak ada yang menghentikannya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menahan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena menahan amarahnya dan beberapa kali mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terduga.

"Hah, sayangnya tak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka Naru-chan~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang, kalau sudah begini sulit untuk belajar kan?" lanjutnya sambil mempersilahkan Naruto untuk keluar ruangannya.

'Hiii! Kenapa aku pindah ke sekolah preman begini?!' batin Naruto, menyesal.

~SASUNARU~

Esok paginya…

'Ukh, hari ini aku datang lagi, kuat sekali mentalku' batin pemuda yang mengenakan seragam hitam yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, berambut pirang cerah, memiliki wajah manis bak gadis normal lainnya, dan terdapat tiga garis halus disetiap pipinya, menambah kesan imut pada dirinya. Ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu gerbang KHS, cemas, tak berani masuk.

'Tidak-tidak! Aku sendiri yang telah memilih sekolah ini! Ayo Naruto! Kau pasti bisa!' lanjutnya sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kelas 1-1 KHS

Saat sampai di depan pintu, Naruto kembali berperang melawan batinnya yang meneriakkan

'Lari! Jangan masuk!' yang terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya.

"Apa boleh buat, aku harus memaksakan diri! Bisa karena biasa, biasa karena dipaksa!" ucapnya gaje, menyimpulkan peribahasa yang salah kaprah.

Brak!

Dibukanya pintu tersebut dengan kencang.

"Se-selamat pagi semua!" sapanya sambil menutup kedua matanya, takut-takut hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Krikk Krikk Krikk

Sunyi, tak ada suara, tak ada balasan. Kemudian dibukalah kedua mata safir tersebut sambil memandang kesekelilingnya.

Lalu…

'Menyesal aku hadir di sekolah ini!' batinnya tersenyum miris, sambil merasakan aura-aura para seme yang menatapnya, siap ingin menerjang uke yang tak berpenghuni tersebut. Dalam hati, Naruto mulai menghitung…

Satu…

Dua…

Ti…

"GHYAAA! NARU-CHAN!" teriak mereka serempak dengan menampakkan wajah mupeng.

'Shit! Sudah kuduga!' batin Naruto dengan memperlihatkan senyum manis miliknya, tapi bertolak belakang dengan isi hatinya.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Terdengar suara pukulan yang menggunakan sebuah buku yang digulung.

"Kalian kelebihan hormon ya? Ck, memalukan" ucap sang pelaku pemukulan tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke, sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Uhh~ memang kenapa dengan kelebihan hormon? Sudah lama gak sekelas dengan cowok bertampang uke nih!" ucap Kiba, memprotes perlakuan Sasuke yang semena-mena.

'Ta-ta-tampang u-uk-ke?' batin Naruto sambil membesarkan iris safirnya, merasa tersindir.

"Iya Suke, apa kau tak merasa senang di sekolah ini ada seorang gadis?" lanjut Sai, sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Tak mungkin. Ini sekolah pria bodoh" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hm, tapi dia tak kalah manis dengan seorang gadis" kata Gaara dengan tampang datarnya, sungguh nadanya tak sesuai dengan perkataannya.

Lalu, diliriknya Naruto dengan kedua mata onyx Sasuke. Diam, terpaku. Diperhatikannya Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian,

"Ya, kau benar" ucap Sasuke sinting.

TWITCH!

Muncul pertigaan di pelipis Naruto. Habislah kesabaran sang surai pirang menghadapi perlakuan atau perkataan teman-teman barunya yang dianggapnya sangat melecehkan harga dirinya sebagai cowok tulen tersebut.

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG TAMPANG UKE HAH?! DAN SIAPA GADIS DI SINI?! AKU COWOK TULEN!" bentak sekaligus teriak Naruto dengan mata melotot dan wajah memerah, sungguh tak terima dengan mereka yang menganggap bahwa dirinya bertampang uke dan berwajah manis (Author : Woy nyadar, lo tuh muka uke!).

Tik…

Tok…

Tik…

Tok…

Untuk beberapa saat, yang terdengar di kelas tersebut hanyalah dentingan suara jam yang terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga mereka, kemudian…

"Waw, keren! Tipe uke agresif!" ucap mereka kagum, sambil berwajah mesum ditambah tatapan yang siap menyantap si surai pirang kapan saja. Tak sadar dengan perubahan raut wajah si objek yang jadi bahan khayalan liar mereka.

Buk! Dash! Pak! Buagh!

"Brengsek!"ucap Naruto sambil berlalu pergi, puas sehabis menghajar sekumpulan kaum penyamun tersebut.

"Wah, wah. Dia luar biasa sekali" ucap Kiba sambil menghapus darah yang ada di bibirnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Yup, setuju! Tipe yang menarik" sambung Sai yang masih terbaring di lantai.

"Hah, bodoh. Bagaimana pun dia tetap seorang pria, pukulannya luar biasa" kata Gaara yang sepertinya juga kena pukulan maut Naruto.

"Hn, kurasa dia ahli judo" ucap Sasuke yang ternyata juga kena pukulan dari Naruto.

"APAAAA?!" teriak mereka kaget, tak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa uke incaran mereka seorang ahli judo.

Ck, sebelum menyentuk Naruto bisa-bisa habis duluan kalian di banting Naruto.

Hah~ poor you all.

T

B

C

Gyahahaha, karena otak lagi mampet (?) terciptalah fic gaje di hari natal tahun ini. Ini fic terinspirasi dari sebuah komik loh~ xD

Gomen fic saya yang lain ga publis-publis, masih dalam proses pembuatan (bohong).

Hehee, saya lagi asik sama jadi reader n lagi menekuni baca komik sho-ai nih, jadi lupa sama fic sendiri deh :3

Yosh! Maafkan saya yang telah memenuhi FNI ini dengan fic buatan saya yang aneh binti abal ini *bungkuk-bungkuk.

Ya daripada bejamur di laptop, mending saya publish aja. Untung-untungan aja deh kalo ada yang baca :D

Yo minna! Untuk umat Kristiani, Merry Christmas!


End file.
